Regarde moi!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Je te regarde, tout le temps! Je te regarde vivre, mais toi, me regarde tu? One-shot Ichigo x Keigo!


**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Keigo!

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Yaoi/Romance/UR.

_**J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous plaira! Bonne lecture mina-san!**_

Regarde moi!

Je le regarde, encore et encore mais lui, il ne me voit pas.

Enfin si, il me regarde mais juste pour me dire de me taire ou alors pour m'envoyer dire ''bonjour'' à un mur quand je lui dit ''salut'' le matin.

Je l'exaspère, je le vois bien. Mais c'est la seul manière que j'ai trouvée pour qu'il me regarde. Alors je fais l'idiot, le con, je braille pour attirer son attention même juste quelques secondes sur moi. Juste pour qu'il me regarde. Parce que je l'aime, comme un fou.

On est tous en train de manger sur le toit. Ishida, Inoue, Chad, même Tatsuki et lui parlent un peu à l'écart. Sûrement des Shinigamis et tout le bordel. Alors que moi, pour une fois, je reste seul dans mon coin. J'en ai marre de jouer au clown. J'en ai marre d'être celui qui fait rire la galerie par ce qu'il est maladroit et qu'il dit conneries sur conneries. J'en ai marre de radoter, de m'extasier sur les filles qui passent devant moi alors qu'elles ne me font ni chaud ni froid en réalité. J'aimerais leur dire, leur rappeler que eh, moi aussi je peux voir les âmes et les Shinigamis! Mais ils s'en ficheraient à coup sur, alors je me tais.

Ils ne m'ont rien dit, ils ne m'ont même pas un peu félicité quand je me suis retrouvé devant cette espèce de taré mégalomane, Aizen Sôsuke je crois. Bon je sais, je me suis complètement vautrer! Mais au moins j'ai voulu faire quelque chose, j'ai attrapé le sabre de ce Shinigami et j'ai voulu me battre même si je savais d'avance que ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai voulu essayer pour leur montrer que je n'étais pas qu'un trouillard, pour qu'_il_ me regarde différemment.

Mais toujours rien.

Je les entend rire. C'est trop. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase! Ils s'en fichent de moi!

Je me lève, range mon bentô à peine toucher dans mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. J'entends Inoue m'interpeller:

_ Keigo-kun ou vas tu?

_ Je me casse. Répondis-je d'un ton polaire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière moi.

Arrivé un peu plus bas dans l'escalier quelqu'un me rattrape et pose durement sa main sur mon épaule. Je sais qui c'est. Je reconnaîtrais son parfum entre mille.

Ichigo.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je, feignant l'indifférence en me retournant vers lui.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

_ Pourquoi tes partis? Et puis, tu n'avais pas besoin de répondre aussi mauvaisement à Inoue! M'attaque t-il, son froncement de sourcils encore plus accentué qu'à l'habitude.

_ Ah oui? Mais pourtant vous aussi quand je vous parle ou quand je vous pose une question vous me répondez comme ça! Ou non mieux, vous vous foutez tout simplement de ma gueule! Grondais-je.

Je le vois. Il est étonné, même beaucoup quand je croise ses yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives? Me demande t-il, perdu.

_ J'en ai marre de jouer les bouffons c'est tout! Maintenant lâches moi! Répondis-je en gesticulant pour qu'il me laisse partir, mais il à trop de force.

_ Non, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qu'il ne va pas! Rétorqua t-il.

_ Y'a rien alors laisse moi merde! Criais-je.

Je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux. Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?!

Puis d'un coup je capte.

Je pleure.

Je sens des larmes roulées sur mes joues.

_ Keigo... Souffle t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Mais j'arrive à me défaire de sa poigne et part en courant.

Il n'essaie pas de me rattraper une seconde fois.

Comme je le disais. Il s'en fout de moi ou de ce que je peux ressentir.

Évidemment, je ne suis pas retourner en cours. Pas envie de les voir aujourd'hui. Alors je me suis diriger vers le canal avant de m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

Je réfléchis.

Quoi? Ça vous étonne à ce point?!

Enfin bref. Je suis tout seul et ça me fait du bien. Pas besoin d'eux!

Pas besoin de lui non plus...

Enfin...

Non reprends toi Keigo! Il s'en fiche de toi!

Je ferme les yeux quand d'un coup je ressent un truc bizarre devant moi...

J'ouvre les yeux et vois:

_ I-ichigo!

Il est tellement beau comme ça. Dans son uniforme de Shinigami. Ça lui va tellement bien! Même si je le préfère à la normale.

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux, semblant me sonder.

_ Q-quoi?! Gueulais-je.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais pas venir te chercher baka! S'énerve t-il.

_ Eh oh! D'habitude tu t'en fous de moi!

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries!

Je me lève et m'avance vers lui. Y'en à marre! Je l'aime mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties!

_ Ce midi, vous m'avez laisser tout seul manger! Vous avez même pas daigner m'adresser la parole! Encore en train de discuter de tous vos trucs de dieux de la mort, espadas et compagnie! J'en ai ras le bol d'être le laisser pour compte! De ne même pas avoir le droit de me joindre à vos conversations! J'en ai marre que vous me preniez pour un idiot sans chercher à me comprendre vraiment! J'en ai marre d'être amoureux de toi comme un con alors que toi tu t'en fiches de moi! Que tu ne me verras jamais que comme un débile! Finis-je par crier.

…

…

…

Oups.

Rassurez moi, je ne viens pas de dire que je l'aime là hein?

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

Ah si, je crois que je viens de le dire...

MERDE! Réagit au moins!

_ T-tu... hein? Bégaye t-il.

Ouai, je l'ai choqué apparemment!

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, relève la tête, plante mon regard dans le sien et lâche la bombe!

_ Oui, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi! Voilà t'es content, tu vas avoir une bonne raison pour me foutre un pain dans la gueule et ne plus jamais me parler! Allez avoues! Tabasses moi et casses toi!

Oh putain je pleure encore! Je suis vraiment un faible! Chialer comme une fillette de douze ans... la honte!

_ Keigo... Me souffle t-il en s'avançant.

Je ferme les yeux, prêt à me recevoir un premier coup dans la tronche mais rien ne viens. J'ouvre un œil prudemment et le lève vers lui.

Cette fois je suis... Sur le cul!

Je ne l'avais jamais vus sourire comme ça!

_ T'es con...

_ Merci, pas besoin de me le rappeler... Murmurais-je.

_ D'une: Si je ne suis pas venu te voir ce midi pour que tu viennes avec nous, c'est par ce que tu t'es isolé tout seul. C'est la première fois que ça arrive alors je me suis dis que peut-être tu avais envie d'être seul, tranquille quoi, on a pas osé venir te faire chier. De deux: On ne te prend pas comme un idiot ou un con, loin de là même. Enfin pour ma part en tout cas. Je me suis toujours demander en te regardant comment t'avais fait pour te mesurer à Aizen, sans pouvoirs, sans rien à part un zanpakutô que tu n'aurais même pas pu libérer car tu n'as pas le bon reatsu. Juste du courage et franchement je t'admire pour cela.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il... C'est vraiment lui qui vient de dire toutes ces choses gentilles?

Alors il à vraiment penser que j'ai été courageux pour avoir oser défier cet Aizen?

Il ne voulait juste pas m'embêter ce midi?

Je suis un con... Il a bien raison.

_ Et de trois...

J'ouvre des yeux exorbités quand je le sens m'attirer à lui d'un geste vif avant de me.. de... de m'embrasser?!

Je ferme les yeux s'en m'en rendre compte et m'agrippe à lui. Je veux pas que cela cesse! C'est juste... Plus beau que dans tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer! Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue enlaçant la mienne, ses mains sur mes hanches, son parfum qui m'enveloppe, c'est merveilleux!

Oh mon dieu je pense comme une fille!

Je sens qu'il casse le baiser et qu'il essaye de se reculer mais hors de question! Je m'accroche à son cou ou j'y enfouis mon visage. Je l'entends rire légèrement avant qu'il n'enroule ses bras fermement autour de ma taille.

Je me sens si bien! J'ai l'impression de rêver! Me serais-je en fait endormis en classe, en train de baver sur mes cahiers de cours?! La prof va sûrement me réveiller à coup de craies en pleine gueule dans pas longtemps! Autant profiter!

_ Je veux pas me réveiller... Chuchotais-je.

Je l'entends pouffer.

_ Tu rêves pas...

Je souris et passe une main dans ses cheveux, ils sont si doux.

_ Je t'aime...

_ Moi aussi...

The End!

_**Eh hop, un petit one-shot Ichigo x Keigo un!^^**_

_**Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis siouplaît! :)**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


End file.
